poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan's Adventures
''Logan's Adventures ''is a series co-developed by Hewylewis and Wrestlemaniac829 featuring the title character, Logan, along with his friend and mode of Transport: the Trimaxian aka "Max". After the events of KHIII (The FanFic version), Logan and Max travel the galaxy to explore new worlds, meet new friends, and defend against deadly foes. Trimaxian Crew Members *Logan - *The Trimaxian aka "Max" - *Popeye - *Justin - *Isaac the Media Hunter - *Loki the Snow Leopard - *Bonanza aka "Bonnie" - *Troy Troodon *John Silver *Stith Rogues *Aliens (Xenomorphs) - *Saruman *Ratigan *Lord Rothbart *Mirage *Jadis the White Witch *Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sideous) *The Horned King *Mumm-Ra *Rita Repulsa *Ommadon *Texas Pete *Bulk and Skeleton Recurring Characters *Benny the Beast *Leo Lionheart *Johnny The Lion *Rae the Lioness *Aurora Rose *Sunlight *Palladon *Tye *Talon and Maggie *Claw *Heath Lynx *Ellen Ripley *Littlefoot *Cera *Petrie *Ducky *Spike *Yen Sid *Gandalf *Adventure *Fantasy *Horror *The Unicorn (Amalthea) *Radagast the Brown *SuperTed *Spottyman aka Spotty *The Mighty Ducks *The SWAT Kats *The Dinosaucers Trivia Quotes Stories Season 1 *Logan's Adventures of Alien *Logan's Adventures in The Land Before Time *Logan Meets Popeye the Sailor and Ali Baba's Forty Thieves *Logan and The Secret of NIMH *Logan Meets The Hobbit *Logan Meets The Pagemaster *Logan's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective *Logan's Adventures of Aliens (coming soon) *Logan's Adventures in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (coming soon) *Logan’s Adventures in FernGully: The Last Rainforest (coming soon) *Logan on The Road to El Dorado (coming soon) *Logan and The Black Cauldron (coming soon) *Logan's Adventures of The Last Unicorn (coming soon) *Logan's Adventures in The NeverEnding Story (coming soon) *Logan and The Flight of Dragons (coming soon) *Logan's Adventures on Treasure Planet (coming soon) *Logan's Adventures of Titan A.E (coming soon) Season 2 *Logan’s Adventures of Star Wars: A New Hope (coming soon) *Logan's Adventures of Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (coming soon) *Logan's Adventures of Alien 3 (coming soon) *Logan Meets The Mighty Ducks: The First Face-Off (coming soon) *Logan and the Clash of the Titans (coming soon) *Logan's Adventures in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (coming soon) *Logan's Adventures in Howl's Moving Castle (coming soon) *Logan’s Adventures of Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (coming soon) *Logan's Adventures of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe (coming soon) *Logan and The Dark Crystal (coming soon) *Logan and the Return to Oz (coming soon) *Logan’s Adventures in the Labyrinth (coming soon) *Logan’s Adventures of Baron Munchausen (coming soon) *Logan’s Adventures in the Castle in the Sky (coming soon) *Logan’s Adventures of The Prince of Egypt (coming soon) Season 3 Holiday Specials *Logan's Adventures on The Polar Express (coming soon) *Logan Meets Arthur Christmas (coming soon) Logan's Adventures of Superted *Logan's Adventures of Superted and the Inca Treasure (coming soon) Other Stories *Steampunk'd in Thamesburg *Untitled Wild West Crossover Story (coming soon) Appearances in Other Stories *Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae Meet Captain Eo (First appearance of Logan) *Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae Meet The Swan Princess (Logan, Popeye, Justin, Isaac, Loki, Bonnie, Horror, Adventure, and Fantasy) *Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae Meet Anastasia (Logan, Popeye, Justin, Isaac, Loki, and Bonnie) Category:Logan's Adventures Series